


you never sleep alone

by uwukeres



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minor Pining Keith, Modern AU, No Voltron, engaged shiro, hoe aesthetic keith, i was listening to Lana del ray and black bear okay, stripper keith, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwukeres/pseuds/uwukeres
Summary: It’s not often that Keith gets to rub up against engaged men, but money’s money.(A short Drabble featuring Stripper!Keith and Engaged Shiro. Can be read as pre-Kerberos but was intended for no Kerberos)





	you never sleep alone

Pale fingers flick tired nicotine away, a slight quirk to the pale mans posture. He was sizing up the chiseled Adonis across from him; broad shoulders that would make a hell of a grip and a tapered waist that the shorter one could most definatley get his legs around. Best part of it all– truly– is that even with the god sitting his fine ass down, Keith still had to slightly strain his head up to meet the guys eyes. He wanted to tug the man down by his white forelock, slot his mouth against his and just let him ravage him; Yeah, it’s been a while but this man was a tall drink of water in a barren dessert.

Keith would drink him up all day, and more if he let him. 

He lent forward, the pvc of his thigh-highs squeaking. It was unattractive at best, but it always managed to draw attention to his Assets. The Adonis’ eyes trailed down past the lacy shorts that were more sheer than legitimate fabric (it hugged his ass and made him see Stars with the money it made him-), stoping to linger on his thighs, then following down to his killer boots. The eight inch lady killers were always a fan favourite; and this guy was no exception to its charms, he whistled low in appreciation.

“You’ve gotta pay to touch, Darlin’” Keith shoo’d the Greek Gods hands away from sliding around his waist. Sure it was a strip club, but a man had to make his money, right? He pushed out a hip, putting his cigarette out on the table– he would’ve liked to keep his lips wrapped around something but he may get his wish later on tonight. The mans ears pink a little bit (has to be a shift in the light) as he tears into his wallet for bills. 

He’s handsome and generous– slipping a twenty into his waistband, two large hands encircling his waist. His fingers nearly touch together holy fucking shit; Keith nearly purrs, sinking into his grasp like liquid. Keith enjoys this, the attention, the warmth from another patron– Hell, he especially enjoys the nice bulge of cash that forms in his shorts by the end of his shift. 

It’s nearly always worth the many blisters on his heel and ankles by the end of the night. The man moves his palms to cup his ass and pull him close. The pressures nice, Keith decides, and let’s out a exaggerated gasp. His bare chest is tickled by something soft and cheap– a sash??

He’s being payed to be a slut to a engaged man– newly engaged the sash is anything to go by. Guilt tries to eat at his mind, break the character he’s playing up but Keith shoves if back down with all the other nasty black things he isn’t willing to admit bother him. 

And to prove to himself he’s truly Not Bothered, he presses his hands against his patron and presses his round ass into the full palms. 

“Engaged, Handsome?” A chuckle vibrates his neck as the man noses down the column of his throat. “Call me Black.” Is all Adon– Black answers. Fine. Keith doesn’t think he’s being paid enough to express his disappointment anyways, so he doesn’t respond, choosing instead to grind into the await hands behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Keith r just thirsty k 
> 
> (Come verbally stab me about s7 and sheith on my tumblr: https://uwutronn.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
